Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce
Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the second episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features Agent 47 from the Hitman series and Aiden Pearce of Ubisoft's recent game Watch Dogs. Description Hitman VS Watch Dogs! These two master assassins, specialized under the blanket of stealth, now have to use their extensive arsenals to take out their most deadly targets yet - each other! Interlude Boomstick: Hey Wiz, if I have leaky pipes, who do I get to help? Wiz: A plumber, Boomstick. Boomstick: What if my weeds need trimming and I'm too lazy to do it myself? Wiz: You'd need a gardener. Boomstick: Alright... what about if I really, REALLY hate someone and want them dead? Who do I get? Wiz: You'd want an assassin. And these two combatants are some of the most famous assassins in gaming history. Boomstick: Agent 47, the Hitman... Wiz: And Aiden Pearce, the vigilante hacker of future Chicago. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Agent 47 Wiz: There was no doubt that the scientist Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer was a little more than messed up in the head. He was renowned for making clones of himself to make them into strong, precise and obedient assassins. Among the best was the 47th clone, made with the DNA of the Five Fathers. Boomstick: Gee, this sure doesn't sound creepy at all... Wiz: This creation would soon be known as Agent 47. He'd become one of the best clones, succeeding over all other clones made. Eventually Ort-Meyer allowed 47 to escape and assigned him to the International Contract Agency to start his work as a hitman. Boomstick: Which would prove to be the last great decision of his life. 47 would go on to be a badass dressed fancy! He'd be known as the most deadly and precise assassin cloaked under stealth... although this guy is in DESPERATE need of hair. Or a wig. Wiz: Agent 47 is powered with a 47th chromosome, allowing for better intelligence and fitness- Boomstick: A 47th chromosome? You're making this up to make it seem relevant! Wiz: I wish I was. Anyway, his chromosome allows for better intelligence and fitness, which helps with his assassination skills. He can easily climb pipes, snap necks and jump across balconies without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: He can SNAP NECKS with his HANDS?! Forget what I said earlier, where can I get this 47th chromosome stuff? Wiz: I don't know, Boomstick. Anyway, 47 is skilled in both stealth and combat, being able to disarm opponents and using the environment to his advantage with his variety of weapons combined with his knowledge of martial arts. Boomstick: So... he's another variant of Batman? Wiz: ...Yes. Boomstick: Well, although he is skilled with all kinds of weapons, he does have his favourites. He never leaves on a mission without his trusty Silverballer pistol, which is equipped with a nifty suppressor for silent killing. And what's better than one Silverballer? Why, two, of course! And for those special moments, he has an SMG for a back-up weapon! Straight from the ICA, bitches! Wiz: But 47's arsenal doesn't end there. He's got a ton of different tools for getting through a mission. Boomstick: Just in case you guys needed any more proof that 47 is just another Batman running around. Wiz: One of his most used tools is his fiber wire garrote, used to strangle victims and drag them around a room without making a sound. He also carries two types of syringes - the first is a sedative syringe that can knock a grown adult out cold. The other is a poison syringe containing a mixture of Pancuronium Bromide, Sodium Pentothal and Potassium Chloride. Boomstick: Gesundheit. Wiz: ...This mixture kills whoever gets injected by it, and can be used in conjunction with the sedative syringe to kill an incapacitated foe. And both syringes can be injected normally or from throwing them from a distance. Because some people just have to do it the hard way. Boomstick: Whatever works, Wiz. Wiz: And if he needs to make a distraction, he throws away coins. Boomstick: Really?! I wanna meet 47 on a mission so he can give me free money! Wiz: Please don't try, Boomstick. After all, the coins seem to be 10 cents at best. And even so, despite having infinite coins, the coin is counterfeit, so it'll be worth nothing. Boomstick: Aw... Wiz: But still, even with all these weapons and tools, killing a foe or someone blocking the way isn't all that he can do. If he needs to blend into the crowd, he can take the clothes of a victim he has killed, lowering his suspicion levels significantly. Boomstick: That must be REALLY friggin' difficult, I mean, the barcode on the back of his head would just give him away! Wiz: I don't know, Boomstick - it seems to work fine on its own. Boomstick: Within his time window, 47 became the Agency's top assassin, killing loads of people along the way. He did all kinds of things on the side and on his contracts, from disarming a nuke to defeating this ridiculous-lookin' monster of a person, Sanchez. And he knows where to shoot depending on how lethal he wants the shot to be. I don't know how much more he can share with Batman, personally. Wiz: However, 47 did not come without faults. He is practically emotionless and closed off to the suffering of others. And his social awkwardness from his quietness didn't make him fit so well in the world, hence why he is still in the hitman occupation. Boomstick: No wonder you don't see him often in the streets. Wiz: Ort-Meyer definitely did create quite a masterpiece. His accuracy is precise to the point of being practically perfect, hence how he got to the level where he is. However, the Agency realized that Ort-Meyer was supplying them with 47's contracts. When they sent him to kill Odon Kovacs, he did just that, and 47 realized his origins. He then went on to kill a lot of previous clones and then Ort-Meyer himself. His masterpiece was so great it was literally his end. Boomstick: Then 47 would go on to confess his sins, try to find a new occupation and start life afresh... until he returned to the Agency because he missed having contracts. Good choice, my man. Good choice. Agent 47: Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like. Aiden Pearce Wiz: Aiden Pearce initially moved to Chicago from Ireland to escape his father, and it was there that he was able to hack into the operating system of Chicago successfully, otherwise known as the ctOS. Boomstick: Basically, a crappier version of Skynet. Wiz: And like most hackers, Aiden abused his newly-found power. He controls anything and everything connected to the ctOS and mostly used it to steal bank accounts from innocent people from right under their noses. He did this at the Merlaut Hotel in 2012 with his accomplice, Damien Brenks. He seemed to operate under the system of "What I am doing is wrong, I know it's wrong, but I'm going to do it anyway". Boomstick: What a dick! Wiz: And soon he'd pay for this move, since the owner of the hotel, Dermont Quinn, sent hits out to both of them to get them to give up. Later down the line Aiden was targeted by Maurice Vega, a hitman, and shot at his car and caused it to roll over and kill his niece. This death caused Aiden to decide to get revenge against the powers that be of Chicago. Boomstick: What kind of hero origin story is that? *imitating Aiden* "I steal bank accounts from people and then you kill my niece! HOW DARE YOU!" Wiz: Well, he's more like an anti-hero. Either way, his skills are nothing to laugh at. He is a skilled vigilante who excels in intercepting, disarming and taking down fleeing suspects. As well as assassination. Boomstick: And what kind of assassin doesn't have weapons? Wiz: Right, his firearm is his Spec Ops 1911 pistol, undetectable to enemies and equipped with a silencer for quiet killings, all laced with a black finish. Boomstick: Now why does THAT sound familiar? Wiz: I wonder. But his weapon of choice is his 21-inch baton, used to disarm and beat a suspect into submission. How he closes this thing is beyond me. And surprisingly, that's all Aiden chooses to use at the start of his endeavors. Boomstick: That's it? What a rip! Wiz: Well, yes, but Aiden has a lot of skills to enhance his performance. One of these is Focus Mode, which allows him to get a precise shot nailed or to see what to hack. This represents his reflexes and senses. Boomstick: But his greatest weapon is in fact, a tool. His trusty Profiler. Wiz: The Profiler allows Aiden to hack anything connected to the ctOS, such as hacking bank accounts and intercepting telephone calls, using the most hack-worthy device for the job, an iPhone. Boomstick: ...but it still can't play videos... Wiz: Aiden can utilize the functions of the Profiler to do some ridiculous things, at the cost of a part of the battery being drained. With the Profiler's access to the ctOS, he can change the traffic lights to green, raise and lower bollards, overload junctions and transformers, and rupture steam pipes in sewers. He can choose which hacks to find on the fly by interacting with the environment and can use them accordingly. Select the hack, wait a couple of seconds... Boomstick: And then the hack completes and whatever Aiden wanted to happen happens! Like getting cars! Seriously, he can do that. Wiz: And it doesn't stop there. He holds various resources that can be used for some larger-scale hacks that only requires those parts, and no battery points being spent to boot. One of them is jamming communications, disabling phone calls and police scanning. Boomstick: So THAT's why I had wifi problems on my phone! Wiz: Doubt it. Anyway, the next one is the Blackout hack, plunging Chicago into complete darkness for up to 40 seconds, which can help for slipping away into the night. Boomstick: Just like Batma-''' Wiz: -AND the last one is the ctOS Scan function, where he can see the details of all other people in a limited radius. This helps him to see if there is a target nearby. '''Boomstick: Well similar to RoboCop with Detroit, Aiden managed to annihilate most of Chicago's crime in such a short amount of time. He has practically complete control of the ctOS and is so skilled in counter-surveillance, among other things. The only problem is that he's kind of a creep! Wiz: And that's not even an exaggeration. Aiden is obsessed with security, to the point where he even monitors his own family, without them even knowing. And that has to be creepy on multiple levels. Boomstick: *singing* I always feel like, somebody's watching me... and I think they're hacking me, oh-oh-oh! Wiz: ...Aiden is far from a perfect individual, but his technological skills as well as utilizing the environment around him proves he is a very powerful vigilante, and a great defender of Chicago. He is very skilled with stealth and disarming his opponent, and using his powers to protect the innocents for the greater good. Boomstick: ...Like Batman! Wiz: *annoyed* NO! Aiden: I don't look back anymore. I don't regret. I look forward. Everything is connected, and I'll use that to expose, to protect, and if necessary… to punish. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton The scene is set in a very busy city, presumably Chicago. The streets are packed with people travelling. Among the crowd are a man in a trench-coat and a man in a jacket and baseball cap. The latter stops upon spotting the former and looks down at a photo of a man identical to the one he has seen. Silently, he adjusts his cap and begins to follow him. Further back, Aiden Pearce looks around the streets until he spots the pair. He pulls out his Profiler and brings it up to the baseball cap-wearing man. The Profiler relays the following information as well as the photo of a bald man in a baseball cap: “Name: REDACTED, REDACTED AKA Agent 47 Age: 48 Occupation: Hitman Income: Unknown” Aiden stares at the information provided with curiosity. Aiden: So, this guy’s an assassin like me. Must have moved here very recently. I can’t let him kill too many of his targets. Aiden then follows the man in the baseball cap. It is now becoming a three-way pursuit – Aiden following the baseball cap-wearing man and said man following the man in the trench-coat. The targeted man in front then stops further down the street where it is surprisingly empty, looks left and right, and then enters an alleyway. The other man silently follows him in and stops just a few feet behind him. Aiden, now at the entrance to the alleyway, darts across it and watches the men from around the other corner. Now behind his target, which has stopped and is hanging out in the alley, the man takes off his jacket quietly to reveal a black suit with red tie, and takes off his cap to reveal his bald head, complete with barcode – revealing himself as Agent 47. 47 then silently creeps up behind the target, taking out his fibre wire and strangling the target. He and the target struggle as 47 uses his hands to snap his neck, instantly finishing him. Aiden watches intrigued as 47 drags the body to a nearby dumpster and then tosses it in, closing the lid. He puts away his fiber wire and is about to leave until he notices he is being watched. Aiden, realizing his presence is no longer a secret, fully reveals himself to 47. 47: And you are? Aiden: Aiden Pearce. And you must be Agent 47.'' 47 raises an eyebrow in suspicion. 47: How do you know this information? Aiden: I have access to all records in the city. Including yours. You must have got here a few days ago. You may be a skilled assassin as your information implies, but I cannot let you continue your killing spree.'' At which point, Aiden pulls out his Spec Ops 1911 and points it at 47. 47, now back to his angry-looking but calm demeanor, pulls out both of his Silverballers. 47: I see. Well, Aiden, you seem to have known too much about me. Only one thing will cure that. With this, 47 points both of his Silverballers at Aiden, leaving the two of them to stand against each other in the alleyway. FIGHT! 47 opens fire on Aiden, shooting with both Silverballers. The bullets hit their mark as Aiden lets out two shots before diving behind a pile of boxes to recover. 47 jumps up on top of the dumpster and drop kicks the boxes, bringing Aiden out of his hiding spot. Aiden pulls out his baton as 47 tries to shoot him again. The baton manages to knock one of the Silverballers out of his hand, which lands against the wall behind him, but 47 shoots Aiden before he can do it with his other pistol. Using his baton, Aiden parries 47's punches and hits blow for blow, until 47 delivers a right hook to Aiden's jaw before smacking him in the face with his other hand holding the other Silverballer, causing him to reel around in pain. 47 quickly withdraws his pistol and whips out his garrote, throwing the wire in front of Aiden's ankles and yanking back, sending him to the ground. However, Aiden kicks 47 and shoots him once to keep him at bay until he gets back up onto his feet. 47 decides to pull back to retrieve his other pistol, as Aiden charges at him with his baton in his hand. However, 47 shoots Aiden in the knee, causing him to stumble, as 47 steps out of the way and kicks Aiden, sending him tumbling out onto the streets. 47 picks up the other Silverballer off of the ground and reloads both pistols as he gets out into the street to join Aiden. At this point, a few nearby civilians are attempting to call the police. Aiden uses Focus Mode and spots a steam pipe with vulnerability on the road behind 47. He gets out his Profiler, points it in the direction of the pipe and hacks it. Two seconds later, an explosion rocks the street, with debris and cars starting to fly in all directions. One of the cars flies towards the two, but because 47 had turned around to see the source of the explosion, he is able to duck out of the way before the car hits him. Aiden similarly ducks to make sure the car doesn't hit him. By this point, civilians begin to call the police in their masses, but 47 and Aiden continue to fight. Aiden and 47 clash in hand-to-hand combat twice before 47 pulls his dual Silverballers out and shoots from each once, each one being blocked by Aiden's baton. He then pulls out his Sedative syringe, jumps back and throws it at Aiden. Aiden ducks and the syringe falls onto the street before being crushed by a truck blasted by the steam pipe explosion. Aiden spots a police helicopter circling the area and uses his Profiler to disable communications, disabling a possible scan, before he beats 47's head with the Baton and sending him to the floor, beating him three times before 47 kicks both of Aiden's ankles, sending him to the ground too. 47 gets up and decides to retreat, and Aiden gives chase. Aiden continues to pursue 47 through the streets. Ahead, he spots bollards, and hacks them with the Profiler to raise them. 47 sees this and jumps over them, as Aiden does the same. The two of them are now in an empty park. 47 wheels around, pulls out his Silverballers and opens fire on Aiden, who dodges some of the shots, though a few occasionally hit him. He quickly withdraws his pistols and engages Aiden in hand-to-hand combat. Each punch thrown is blocked blow for blow. Aiden pulls his Spec Ops 1911 and his Profiler at the same time as he fires at 47, who dodges and ducks accordingly. Police sirens and a few helicopters are soon seen and heard around the park. Aiden pushes 47 away and uses his Profiler to cause a blackout, plunging Chicago into darkness. Police cars roll up to the scene, but they are unable to see the two assassins. Aiden then runs out of the park, trying to slip away towards an apartment building. 47 pursues him, occasionally letting out a shot in Aiden's direction. Aiden stops outside of the apartment and gets his baton out again. 47 catches up to him and attempts to punch Aiden, who blocks it with his baton. Another struggle occurs between the two as they trade blows, before 47 successfully punches Aiden's face, grabs his shoulders and throws him back onto the street. Before Aiden can get up and before the effects of the blackout wear off, 47 eyes a pipe going up the building and climbs up it, before getting up onto a balcony, picks the lock on a window and entering stealthily. Aiden gets up and looks at the building that 47 infiltrated. Aiden: You won't get far. Aiden runs up to the entrance and enters the apartment just as power is restored to the city. Elsewhere in the building, 47 is sneaking around when he hears music somewhere in the building. 47: Hm. Must be some kind of party going on here. He continues to sneak around when spots a guard, stood idle against a wall. 47 sneaks up to him, whips out his fiber wire, and strangles the dozing guard, snapping his neck. He then drags his body into a nearby supply closet, closing the door. After a few seconds, 47 steps out, the guard now near-naked and 47 wearing the guard's uniform as a disguise. Meanwhile, Aiden gets into the main room of the party, where there are many people, including a new guard that enters the room. Aiden scans the room, then uses his Profiler to perform a ctOS Scan. He sees all of the details of all of the people present, but one particular line of information catches Aiden's attention -'' "REDACTED, REDACTED."'' Aiden immediately recognizes this combination and the photograph, realizing that it is his target. Aiden: He's there! Aiden starts to make his way across the room, pushing past other guests. 47 realizes that Aiden is at the party, and approaching him, so he exits the room and runs. Aiden leaves the room calmly before running after him. He continues to run through empty corridors and continuously down flights of stairs, and for a moment Aiden feels that he has lost him, until he spots an open door leading outside. He runs out into the alley, and points his pistol out towards the street. However, all he sees are a pile of clothes. He then notices a coin rolling across near these clothes. Still holding the pistol in one hand and the Profiler in the other, he carefully approaches the coin, before withdrawing his pistol and picking up the coin. He stares at the coin before he realizes something. Aiden: This doesn't look real... Suddenly, 47 appears from the shadows behind Aiden, who is caught off guard and is unable to block the punch to the back of his head. He staggers a bit before he draws his baton to fight 47 again. The two trade blows before 47 knocks him into a bunch of trash cans. 47 draws his Agency Dynamics CPW and unloads the clip on Aiden, who blocks the bullets with one of the trash can lids. Once the clip empties, 47 throws the weapon away and goes to combat Aiden again, who attempts to use the lid of the trash can as a battering ram to wear 47 down. He smashes it over his head before ramming 47, pushing him back. He then throws the lid away and pulls his Profiler out yet again. Spotting a junction box, he uses the Profiler to hack it and overload it. Two seconds later, 47 is knocked down by the explosion of the junction box. While on the ground and attempting to get up, 47 has a thought. 47: What is it about that phone of his that makes it so important? At this point, he has various flashbacks of the fight up to this point, with all of the instances that Aiden has hacked something - starting from Aiden hacking the steam pipe. After the last flashback, 47 comes to a realization based on the chain of events having a connection. 47: He must be using it to control the environment. I've got to do something. 47 finally gets to his feet and stares down Aiden, who does the same to him. Eyeing the Profiler, 47 races towards Aiden, who does the same, with his pistol in his hand, and the Profiler in the other. While Aiden attempts to smack 47 with the hand holding the gun, 47 punches the hand holding the Profiler, launching it into the air and causing Aiden to stagger back a little. 47 takes out one of his Silverballers and takes aim at the device, before shooting it successfully. The broken Profiler lands on the ground. Aiden looks back in shock and horror as he stands worried and virtually helpless, pointing his 1911 at 47 with a shaky arm. 47 approaches him and smacks the gun out of his hand before getting Aiden into a choke-hold. He continues this with one arm as he pulls out the Poison syringe and injects it into Aiden's arm. Aiden's eyes widen in silent pain, and he slowly falls limp. Agent 47 lets Aiden fall as he reloads his gun. He stares down at the body and then hears that the music has stopped, and footsteps are heard. The scene fades to and from black as a near-naked body is tied up in a trash bag near one of the trash cans. It shows that 47 is dressed in Aiden's clothes. He withdraws his guns as he pulls Aiden's neckwarmer scarf over his nose. KO! "Aiden" leaves the alleyway silently as the trash bag containing Aiden's body is placed into the trash can by one of the guards in the apartment. Results Boomstick: Well at least now I don't have to be paranoid around security cameras and worry about my bank account being drained... Wiz: Aiden held a technological advantage in this fight, but Agent 47 was more dominant in every other category. Boomstick: Aiden's take-down techniques usually work on normal opponents, but not someone as tough and resilient as 47! Wiz: And while Aiden's hacking prowess allows for unpredictability, after enough hacks, 47's intelligence was high enough to know that Aiden would cause the most damage with the Profiler, and had to take care of it right away. Not to mention his 47th chromosome allowed him to figure this out as well as avoid so much of the potential damage that could be caused. Boomstick: Even still, 47's increased stamina and intelligence as well as his wider array of tools and techniques didn't make this a cakewalk. Aiden's hacks could allow him to catch him off guard at times and his scanning abilities with the Profiler rendered 47's disguises completely useless, but it wasn't enough to save his ass. Wiz: That's right - while Aiden is nimble and able to hold his ground, 47 was made much stronger than an average male, being able to perform feats such as snapping necks and moving bodies with little effort and having trained all of his time that he wasn't on an assignment. With this in mind, Aiden and his hacking skills could only delay the inevitable. Boomstick: That was one "hack" of a fight! Wiz: The winner is Agent 47. Who would you be rooting for? Agent 47 Aiden Pearce Agent_47_VS_Aiden_Pearce.png|Agenthoxton Agent_47_VS_Aiden_Pearce_Apro319.png|Apro319 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014